


Beneath the Surface

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey look, it’s Castiel, our resident dork!”</p>
<p>In which Dean appears to enjoy teasing Castiel until one day Castiel finds out that things aren't always what they seem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(See notes for information about the teasing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> About the teasing: I, along with many others, am uncomfortable reading fics where Dean/Cas bullies Cas/Dean relentlessly (especially when it's physical) and then suddenly all is forgiven when it's revealed that it was just because one had a crush on the other. I don't like reading those and I don't find them very realistic. I also don't like how that reinforces society's old standby of "He does it because he likes you."
> 
> In this fic, Dean teases Castiel a lot; however, I tried to make it as non-problematic as possible. The teasing is not daily or completely mean-spirited; Castiel, while annoyed, does not let it get to him or become depressed - instead he is quite content with his life; Dean does apologize and promise to stop without expecting Castiel to consider being friends, let alone anything more; and Castiel decides to get into a relationship slowly and gives Dean the chance to make up for his actions instead of immediately excusing Dean's actions and jumping into a relationship.
> 
> That being said, if situations like this make you uncomfortable or you have experience being bullied/teased, you might want not want to read this one.

“Hey look, it’s Castiel, our resident dork!”

Castiel ducked his head and ignored the gibe. He clutched his books tighter against his chest and hurried past the group of students, hoping they would just leave him alone. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

“Where did you even _get_ that sweater? Your grandmother?” He recognized that voice as Dean Winchester, and he knew if he looked up, he would see Dean’s freckled face grinning at him. He didn’t look up, though, having quickly learned that it was best to just ignore Dean. He wouldn’t stop regardless of whether Castiel fought back or not, so he might as well save himself the trouble.

He was almost to his next class when Dean appeared in front of him. Castiel took a deep breath, cursed silently, and looked up. Dean was standing directly in his way, green eyes staring tauntingly as he grinned.

“What do you want, Dean?” Castiel asked evenly.

“You know I’m just joking, right?” Dean asked, but the look in his eyes said he was still enjoying messing with Castiel.

“Well, in that case, I have to tell you, it’s not a very funny joke,” Castiel said, determined not to resort to the same teasing that Dean gave him all the time.

It appeared that Dean hadn’t expected that response and he seemed to falter for a second, looking confused before he caught himself and recovered. “Guess I’ll have to try harder next time,” he said with a smirk. He turned and walked down the hallway, allowing Castiel to finally enter the classroom and breathe again.

\---

The next incident with Dean took place at lunch a few days later. Castiel was sitting with his friend Meg when Dean walked up and plopped himself down at their table.

“So Cas,” he said, grinning. “Honeybees or bumblebees? Or maybe carpenter bees?” He laughed and gestured to Castiel’s t-shirt, which was off-white and said “Save the Bees” in big black letters on the front. It had a faint honeycomb pattern behind it and it was one of Castiel’s favorite shirts.

He lifted his chin and said determinedly, “All bees are important, and I don’t have a favorite species.”

Dean looked like he was about to say something else, but Meg interrupted before he could. “Buzz off, Dean,” she said with a smile, sickly sweet but with an underlying threat of I’ll-hurt-you-if-you-don’t. Knowing her, she definitely _could_ hurt Dean if she wanted to, so he stood up and left with a parting wave and smirk.

“A bee pun? Really?” Castiel said once Dean had left, raising an eyebrow.

Meg shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it?”

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, I guess it did.”

He picked up his burger to take another bite, but Meg was now staring at him intensely. “He’s still bothering you,” she stated, eyes never leaving his face.

Castiel squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. “Yes,” he admitted. “But I don’t care,” he added hastily, knowing where this was headed. “He’s just an assbutt. He’s not worth the energy.”

Meg rolled her eyes at his insult of choice. “Why don’t you just fight back?” she asked him, not for the first time.

Castiel sighed as he usually did. “It won’t help anything and besides, that would just be stooping to his level.”

“So?” Meg asked.

“So, I am determined to just ignore him. It’s not like we’ll be here forever.” Castiel casually picked up a fry, hoping (naively, he knew) that Meg would leave the subject alone.

“We’ve still got a year and a half before we graduate,” Meg reminded him, stealing a fry from his plate.

He swatted her hand and frowned. “I will live, I promise,” he assured her.

Meg shook her head. “You’re something else,” she said, giving him a wry smile as she apparently gave up for the time being.

“I know,” Castiel said. “Now walk me to my next class – he won’t bother me if you’re around.”

Meg rolled her eyes again, but did as he asked when the bell rang.

\---

Another week passed before the next incident. It was Friday, but Castiel had stayed after school for an hour to work on an English presentation. He was searching his locker for the book he needed to take home when he heard a noise behind him. He turned curiously, but internally groaned when he realized who it was.

Dean.

“Why are you still here?” he asked, twisting back around to face his locker again. He didn’t get a response, so finally he faced the other boy again. “Dean?”

For once Dean wasn’t smirking or laughing or even grinning. His face was subdued and he bit his lip in a way that was decidedly _not_ attractive. Not at _all_.

“Cas, I…” Dean started finally. Castiel tilted his head and watched quietly until Dean continued. It took him a second to realize that Dean had called him by a nickname and not his full name. “Cas,” Dean continued. “I wanna apologize. I’ve been making fun of you and it’s really asshole-ish of me and I’m sorry. I’m a jerk and you’re a great guy and I promise I’ll stop.” He coughed awkwardly and looked away. “So, yeah,” he mumbled.

He turned to leave, but Castiel grabbed his arm to hold him in place. “Wait, Dean,” he said slowly as his mind processed what Dean had just said.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean said softly.

Castiel realized he was still holding onto Dean’s arm and quickly dropped his hand, hoping he wasn’t blushing. “What – why did you change your mind?” he asked. “I mean,” he clarified, “I’m glad you did and I accept your apology, but why?”

Dean was blushing and scrubbed his hand on the back of his neck before replying. “I like you,” he mumbled, so softly that Castiel thought he must have misheard.

“What?” he asked, tilting his head even farther to the side.

“I… I guess I’m jealous of you, Cas,” Dean said. “You just… you’re such an individual, y’know? I mean, you’re cute and you’re smart and you wear dorky sweaters that somehow look great on you and you don’t care what other people think about you. You have your friends and that’s enough. And after all I’ve done, you’ve never retaliated, even though I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” Castiel didn’t know how to react, but Dean continued before he could answer. “You’re just _you_ , and I wish I could be like that.”

Dean hadn’t reiterated what he’d first said, but Castiel decided not to dwell on that, sensing that Dean was uncomfortable enough as it was. He was willing to give Dean another shot, but also didn’t want to be too easy on him. “No offense, Dean,” he said, “but that’s kind of a fucked up way of letting someone know that you like them.”

Dean’s shoulders collapsed in defeat. “I know,” he said. He was silent for a moment, then let out a half-hearted chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Castiel asked, confused.

“Nothing, it’s just – I didn’t know you could swear,” he said with a hint of a smile.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he said, finally giving Dean a small smile as well.

“Well,” Dean said hesitantly. “I’d like to find out. I mean, if you’ll let me.” He gazed at Castiel with a flicker of hope in his eyes.

He certainly seemed sincere, so Castiel decided what the hell and stepped in to save him. “How about tonight? Dinner at seven? You can start to make up for everything you’ve said to me.”

“Sure,” Dean said quickly. He blushed even harder. “I’d love to.”

\---

Three months later, Dean and Castiel were curled up on the couch in Dean’s living room. They were supposedly watching TV, but in reality were too busy talking and kissing to pay much attention to whatever was on. Castiel had been in the middle of leaving a trail of soft kisses down Dean’s neck when suddenly Dean gently pushed him back. Castiel tilted his head, confused, but Dean just smiled.

“It’s our three month anniversary, Cas,” he said. “Three months since I stopped being a jerk.”

Castiel smiled softly. They didn’t bring that up much – Dean had more than made up for his previous actions in the three months they'd been dating – but he figured Dean must have a reason to.

“And anyway, I, uh, got you something,” Dean said, blushing slightly. He dug something out of his pocket and handed it to Castiel.

Castiel looked down and inhaled sharply. “Dean, it’s – I love it!” He smiled widely and pulled his boyfriend in for a tight hug. “It’s perfect,” he murmured into Dean's ear. It was a bracelet of dark leather cords with a single bronze bumblebee charm dangling from it. Dean helped Castiel fasten it on his wrist and Castiel stared down at it happily.

When he looked up, he noticed that Dean was watching him with a contented smile. Castiel gave him a matching smile and a brief kiss. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he said softly.

“I wanted to,” Dean said earnestly. “You deserve it for being the best boyfriend ever and putting up with my shit.”

Castiel laughed. “You’re the best, Dean,” he said.

“I try,” Dean said. He winked. “Now can we get back to the fun stuff? My parents won’t be home for a while.”

Instead of answering with words, Castiel just pulled his boyfriend back against him in a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A link to Cas' "Save the Bees" shirt can be found [here](https://img0.etsystatic.com/066/0/5715922/il_570xN.786250074_hdzf.jpg). It's a cool shirt and I actually really want it...
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
